The Storm
by nerdcoast
Summary: Picks up after 4x10 . Holly's POV of the night she picks up Gail from the hospital after she burns her wrist.
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't own anything, as much as that would be awesome, it isn't the case._**

**_Got this idea in my head last night, just had to get it out. Hope you all enjoy this little blurb. Holly's POV_**

* * *

The sound of something shattering, almost muted by the crashing thunder, but not quite, wakes me from my sleep. Still half in another world my instincts kick in. I make it to my bedroom door before I finally remember that I am not the only occupant here tonight. My heart rate drops substantially. More likely than not, it is Gail making a commotion, hopped up on painkillers and stumbling blindly through the house and not the intruder that had stormed into my thoughts as I first awoke. I take a moment to calm myself further before flicking at the light switch next to my bedroom door. Nothing. Great, the power is out. I hastily stumble back towards my bed, pull my phone from the charger and open the flashlight app. Now armed with a light source, I make my way from my bedroom.

As it turns out, the noise is in fact coming from a one Gail Peck. A rather confused and frightened looking Gail Peck at that.

"Holly? Oh, thank god. Your damn house is too big. I couldn't find your bedroom."

Half confused and half startled I close the distance between the two of us and drag Gail by the arm into my room. I can tell she is shaken up, but I am not really sure what has her in this state. It is probably a combination of the oxy she was prescribed for her wrist and the rather impressive storm outside.

"Hey, Gail…look at me. What is wrong?"

Her eyes lock on mine in an instant. She seems downright terrified. I can feel a tightness in my chest start to form. She isn't exactly the most cheerful person, however she is usually fairly stoic, strong. Tonight though, tonight she is a mess.

"The power went out." Her voice is quiet. Almost a whisper.

"I know, but what has you so worked up?"

"I woke up, and it was dark, and I couldn't find you." This time it was a whisper.

I can't help myself any longer. I know she isn't the type of person to welcome physical comfort, but the look in her eyes and the slight visible tremble of her muscles keeps me from staying put. Instead I swiftly wrap my arms around her, easing her body against mine. "I am right here Gail." Surprisingly she offers no resistance. Her arms encircle me in return as she shuffles closer, quickly eradicating any space left between us. She buries her face in the crook of my shoulder and I can feel the wet heat of her tears on my neck.

"I don't like the dark Holly." Her words are muffled. I can't help but squeeze her tighter against me.

"I have an idea Gail, but I have to go downstairs for a minute okay?"

She doesn't say anything, but I feel her grip on me loosen. I take it as my permission and rise from the bed. I can see the fear in her eyes return and I know I can't leave her alone in the dark.

"Here. Take this for now. I will be right back." She accepts my lit phone and tries her best at a smile. I smile back, trying to give her even a little assurance.

The trek downstairs is slower than I hoped. I know my way around my house fairly well, but everything is slower in pitch black darkness. I laden my arms with as much as I can carry and start back up the stairs. As I reach the top landing thunder shakes the house.

"Holly!?"

I feel myself break into an almost run, trying to reach the doorframe quickly. "Hey, I'm here. It is okay, I'm here Gail."

I kick the bedroom door closed as I walk passed, leaving the darkness behind. Gail steps from the bed and helps me sort through the armful of stuff I brought up with me. I pull a couple candles from the pile and set about lighting them on my dresser. The more I light, the more she starts to relax. By the time I finish with the candles, my bedroom is no longer cloaked in darkness, but in a soft amber glow. Gail has settled comfortably against my headboard, buried from the waist down in my comforter, still munching on the chocolate bar I brought up to calm her nerves.

"Thank you Holly. Really."

"Any time honey."

She smiles at me, not like the first attempt at a reassuring smile earlier, but a genuine smile. I can't help but smile back. I pick up her bottle of oxy and toss it over.

"You should take one; your wrist has got to be hurting quite a bit."

She looks at the bottle and places it on the night stand. "I'm okay. It isn't that bad."

I give her a look and she rolls her eyes back but it does the trick. "Fine, okay, it really hurts, but….I just…I don't want to have any more nightmares."

I pull a second bottle from the pocket of my pajama pants, ibuprofen, and toss it towards her as well. "I figured I would bring this too, just in case."

"Thanks."

She rises from her perch on my bed and heads towards the bathroom, stopping to pick up a candle on the way. I settle myself into the bed, placing my glasses back in their spot on the nightstand. Gail returns quickly, depositing the candle back on my dresser and climbing next to me into bed. She hesitates only a second before reaching out for me. Tentative at first, only an arm extends, barely making contact with my stomach, seeming to just search for confirmation that she isn't alone. I place my hand reassuringly on hers and it is all it takes for her to close the distance and curl up against me. I ease into her grip, encouraging her to wrap herself tightly around my body, my hand slowly circling her back.

"Holly?" Her voice is but a whisper. I can almost feel the words breathed against neck better than I can hear them.

"Hmm?"

"Can you not tell anyone I'm afraid of the dark?"

"Of course not. Who am I going to tell?"

"I don't know. I just…please don't tell."

I pull her in tighter. "I won't Gail. I promise. It can be our secret."

"Ok."

She nestles her head back down into my neck, her lips ghosting against my skin. I can't help but place a kiss on top of her head, and if I were to be completely honest with myself, I would admit that she returned it with a kiss of her own. But I'm not. I can't afford to be. Because the thought of that is dangerous. I can't let myself feel any more than I do for the woman in my arms, because I am about 98% sure that it is a one way street. She doesn't need me pining after her. No. She needs a friend. A friend who will pick her up from the hospital when she burns her wrist, who will take her drugged up ass home and settle her into the spare room, who will make a candlelit oasis from the dark for her when she gets scared, and who will NOT let herself continue to fall madly in love with her. And I am fairly certain that I can be that person, at least every part but the last, because if I were being honest with myself, which I am not, I would know that it is too late. If I were being honest, I would know that I am already head over heels in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back by popular demand. I've decided to elongate this a bit more than originally intended. This will probably be 3 chapters, maybe 4 or 5 depending on how this plays out and if there is further interest in it._**

* * *

Toronto was midway through the second day in a row of thunderstorms when the power went out again. Had I been relaxing at home with a cup of tea and a good book it might now have been so irritating, but I was an hour into a very pressing autopsy. The morgue had backup generators and safety lights, but the constant flicker they possessed made it more than difficult to concentrate on the body before me. The sound of voices drifting in from the hall was not helping either. I can't help but to sigh to myself and place the scalpel back down on the cold metal table. I poke my head around the corner and spot an intern of mine heading out of the restrooms.

"Greg, can you come watch this body for a moment, I need to make a phone call."

He smiles brightly at me and walks over in my direction. He's not the best intern I have ever had, not exactly a natural, but he tries his best and is always willing to do whatever it takes to make up for his faults.

"Of course Dr. Stewart."

"Thanks. I'll only be gone a few minutes." I return his eager smile and head towards the break room. Hopefully I can manage a signal from there. Usually it is fairly poor, but seeing as there is a super storm raging outside, I would rather not have to leave the building. Luckily I am able to find a spot with decent enough reception; unluckily, it requires me climbing halfway up a cabinet and strain to keep the phone as high off the ground as possible. I dial Gail's number from memory and take a look around to check if anyone is walking by. Sure enough, one of the techs has taken it upon himself to stand by the door staring at me. I give him my best impersonation of Gail's death stare right back and watch as he scurries off.

The phone picks up, still with a bit of static but clear enough to hear the confusion as Gail answers the phone.

"Holly?"

"Hey. I just wanted to check on you."

I can hear rustling and voices in the back ground. "Huh?"

"Well, our power just went out again, and I know you hate that and I just didn't like the thought of you stuck somewhere in the dark and…I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, see if you are okay?" Crap, I'm rambling. I put my forehead against the palm of my hand. There is no way Gail won't see through this.

I hear her release a slight groan before responding. "I'm fine, just frustrated. The power is out all over the city, and it's not exactly making my work day any better. If I'm lucky I will spend the rest of the day in the dark trying to sort out paperwork with Diaz, but most likely I'm going to get stuck standing in the rain directing traffic all afternoon." I can hear commotion in the back ground quickly followed by Gail swearing under her breath. "Well, looks like I am right. Just got volun-told to go stand in the rain. I got to get going."

"Right, okay, well be safe." My forehead digs deeper into my hand. I probably shouldn't have called. Gail is at work, which means she is not only surrounded by people, but also in a building with backup lights. I can't help but chastise myself for jumping at the first excuse I have to call her.

"Don't worry Holly, I am okay. Promise." I can sense her hesitation as the line falls almost silent. "But thanks for checking on me and thanks…" Another round of silence. "…thanks for last night. I'm sorry I got so freaked out."

I can hear the embarrassment in her tone and it tugs at my heart. I wish Gail wouldn't be so afraid to be herself, or afraid to show her vulnerability, at least not with me. "Hey, it's no big deal. Everyone gets freaked out sometimes. I'm just glad I could be there for you. And you know if you want the door is always open Gail. You are more than welcome to come over again tonight if you don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to put you out. Besides, Dov and Chris will be home, so I won't be alone." I open my mouth to ask her to stay anyways and stop myself. She doesn't need to know how badly I want her there with me, how right it felt to have her in my bed all night, snuggled up in my arms, how lonely it will feel to sleep without her.

"Well, hey, I have to go now Holly. But thank you. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Talk to you later." I stay on the line and wait for her to hang up first. The line clicks and I'm left in silence again, perched on the break room counter.

I frown to myself as I place my phone in my pocket and grab two cups of coffee on my way out. Greg is standing just inside the door, dutifully guarding the body. I hand him one of the cups and tell him he is free to return to his other work. He smiles back at me and heads out, closing the door on his way.

My focus is still on the beautiful blonde as I pull on a fresh pair of gloves. I'm still not sure if I made the right decision calling or not. Part of me feels a bit better knowing she is going to be okay throughout the rest of the day, the other part not happy knowing she is going to be stuck out in the storm. I take a moment to clear my head of all things Gail, a difficult task enough on any other day, and start back in on the unfinished autopsy.

* * *

I finish with work a bit ahead of schedule and decide to head straight home. The weather is still shit, and I just want to get off the streets before they start to flood. The house is dark when I walk through the door. It might have seen nine hours of power before the storm hit and knocked it out for the second time. I light a few candles and pull some left overs out of the fridge before sitting down to my cold dinner. Just as I am finishing up, I hear a knock on my front door.

I step up from the couch and walk up to the door. I pull it open and my heart about skips right out of my chest. Stood before me, soaked to the bone and looking at me expectantly is Gail.

"Gail?"

She stands stuck in her spot, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket. Finally she looks up and finds my eyes. "On second thought, can I stay with you tonight after all?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**And we are back for part III**_

* * *

"On second thought, can I stay with you tonight after all?"

The look in her eyes makes it clear that she is second guessing herself, unsure if my offer still stands. I take her by the fabric of her jacket and tug her in through the door and out of the rain. She is still staring at me, clearly not catching on yet that I want her to stay. She shuffles nervously as I take a moment to close the door and lock up again.

"Look, it's fine if you changed your mind. I can go Holly."

I turn to look at her, and see her walls coming up, trying hard to block off what she is probably thinking of as possible rejection.

"No, don't leave Gail. It's crazy outside. Just stay here with me tonight okay? I promise I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." She visibly relaxes as I speak. I can't help but be glad that she came by. I wasn't looking forward to an evening in the dark alone, most likely worrying about her the whole time too. This way I know she is safe with me here. I offer her a smile and start back in towards the living room.

"Uh, Holly?" Gail's voice is less timid, the more assured and confident Gail returning.

"Hmm?"

She raises her arms up and drops them back down, water squishing out of the fabric and onto the floor. "Do you have something dry I can borrow? I didn't think to stop at my place before I came over."

She does look like she has been swimming in her uniform, every slight movement she makes releases rain water and emits a strange squashing sound. "Yeah, hold on a second." I step into the downstairs bathroom and pull a fresh towel off the rack and toss it at her. "I'm going to go grab you something to wear."

She nods at me and starts attempting to dry her hair. I climb the stairs to my bedroom by the light on my phone and dig through my drawers for something warm and comfortable. By the time I return downstairs, Gail is standing in only the towel, shivering from head to toe, trying to ring out her clothes in the kitchen sink. I force my eyes away from her, trying to keep from seeing anything I shouldn't and clear my throat.

"I hope this is okay. There is a bathroom over there you can change in." I point awkwardly in the direction of the same bathroom I got the towel from. She gives me a weird look, probably in response to the complete awkwardness I am oozing at the sight of her so revealed.

She takes the clothes from me and lingers for a moment. "Don't look so weirded out Holly. You are a lesbian aren't you? Shouldn't you be used to seeing chicks naked?" I feel my jaw drop as she picks up the candle on the counter and struts off towards the bathroom.

I pull myself out of the Gail induced stupor and shout after her "Only the really hot ones!" I hear her laugh from the other room and smile to myself. While she gets dressed I pull some of the more appealing cold leftovers out of the fridge and dish up a plate for Gail.

We spend the better part of the evening wrapped up in warm blankets on my couch, telling each other some of our most ridiculous stories. In part I wanted to be able to distract Gail from the storm raging outside, and partially because I was giving into the excuse to learn more about her. The fear on her face from the previous night is replaced by a warming smile and I can't help but stare at her as she talks, animated and completely entranced by her own story. If it wasn't for the slight flinch and pause at each loud crack of thunder, I would think she wasn't aware of the weather at all. But it is there, just prominent enough to be visible, enough to remind me of my duty for the night in being Gail's stronghold.

A particularly intense bolt of thunder screams out into the night, shaking the house slightly. Gail stops mid-sentence, her eyes refocusing out the window, her attention stolen by the strobe-like effect of the onslaught of lightning. I can sense her nerves returning as the storm's strength increases.

"Hey, what do you say we go lay down for a while, huh?" I know her well enough to know that only once we are hidden in the safety of my bed will she open up enough to let me sooth her again. She voices out that she is fine, but her eyes find mine, silently begging me to drag her upstairs anyways. "Gail, I'm tired, can we just go to bed?" Almost reluctantly she agrees, and based on the ease in which she takes my hand and leads the way I can tell that I was right to assume she just needed to appear to be more in control. She just needed it not to be her to cave first.

I extinguish the candles and follow her up the stairs by the light of our phones. The contrast between the pitch black followed by the searing flash of lightning sets an eerie surreal atmosphere. It is creepy enough to send shivers up my own spine. Gail is the first to my bedroom, ushering me in and locking the door behind us. She wastes no time getting into bed and looking my way impatiently, waiting for me to join her.

"Let me just change into something more comfortable, okay?"

"Kay."

I pull a pair of pajama pants and a tank top from my dresser and head in the direction of my bathroom.

"Holly! Wait!"

I stop short of the door and turn back towards Gail.

"Don't leave me in the dark alone. Please." Her words squeak out. She sounds close to tears.

"Okay. It's okay Gail. I won't go anywhere." I promise. I walk back into the room and set the clothes on the end of the bed so I can undress. Gail's eyes don't leave me as I strip from the button down and jeans I had thrown on this morning. I can't help the rush of hope I have that her watchful eyes are due to a hidden desire, but deep down I know she is just scared, too afraid to look away. She needs to know that I am still here. I honestly doubt she even realizes she is staring.

I quickly throw on my sleepwear and crawl into bed next to her, grateful to the dark for hiding the blush I can feel in my cheeks. She settles into the bed more firmly as I set my glasses in their spot and turn to face her. Even with the intimacy she allowed me to offer the night before, I make no attempt to repeat it immediately without her consent. I don't wait long though. Her hand slips up to my waist and tugs me closer to her, a silent request for contact. I close the short distance and pull her flush against my body, holding onto her tightly. Her legs intertwine with mine and suddenly she is closer than ever before. There is no space between us.

My breath quickens, becoming unsteady. Every sense more tuned in to the body melting into my own. I close my eyes for a moment and let myself become aware of her, of how she is pressed into me, of how I can feel every dip and curve of her body, of how gentle her hand is against the naked flesh of my shoulder, of her breath on my neck. My eyes shoot open as I realize how inappropriate I am being. My body is tingling with awareness. I try to focus on something, anything else, a distraction. I know I should put some distance between us, but I know Gail needs this right now too. Maybe I should just be honest with how I feel, she would understand, right? I can't see her freaking out over that admission. She would understand why it's so hard to keep myself in check right now, why I can't stay buried in her grip like this. She should be okay tonight just knowing I am here with her. She will be okay with that. Right?

I set my mind and push her back slightly, just enough to look down at her. My words are ready, my speech prepared, but then I notice her. Completely relaxed, asleep in my arms. The wind howls harder outside and a fresh wave of rain starts in. I can't wake her to explain, not while everything outside keeps getting worse. She needs to sleep. I convince myself to wait, to make due tonight, to do my best to keep my thoughts from straying. Until she moves again. Her lips brush my neck just behind my ear and it almost sounds like she whispers my name. But that can't be right. It's just my mind playing wishful tricks on me. And then it happens again. And a third time and there is no mistaking the name slipping from her lips in her sleep. There is no doubt at all.

* * *

_**Well, what does everyone think? I have an idea for where I could take this...but it would involve a higher rating. Not sure how many readers are on board for that. Let me know how you feel about that, or if I should stick with the K+ Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews and continued support!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am completely blown away by the amazing responses to this! I had only intended for this to be a one-shot, but I have really taken a liking to writing this story and with the feedback I have received I can't tear myself away from it. I have updated to a higher rating as well, so please take note of that, anyone not wishing to read such, please be forewarned. That being said, don't expect things to jump all of a sudden into a whole different direction. Just wanted to update now so I don't forget, if/when it is necessary. _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! You all are the only reason this is still going!_**

* * *

I'm not sure how long it took me to fall asleep. It wasn't easy. Gail stayed glued against me, mumbling almost coherent words into my neck as she slept. There was a part of me that desperately wanted to know what she was trying to say, what her unconscious mind had wandered into. The other part of me knew better than to voluntarily dwell on it. I had been there for her for two nights now, letting her hide away in my bed, in my arms, using me as her comfort and protection. So I shouldn't be surprised that I had made some sort of appearance in her dreams. I shouldn't be surprised at all. But I know I shouldn't let myself be carried away either. Chances are the dream was nothing like what I briefly let myself envision it was. And even if it were the case, even if her dreams about me were a bit more…mature, it was probably just confusion with our intimacy, just misconstrued emotions. There was no room in our friendship to let myself entertain those thoughts. No. Gail and I were friends and friends alone. She was not interested in taking our relationship further, and the sooner I got that into my mind and stopped overthinking a simple dream the better.

So eventually I forced my thoughts away from the subtle moves and slips of her lips against my flesh. I forced my mind to silently run through case files, and family birthdays, to think of the most boring history lessons I had sat through, or the grueling hours in chem lab back in school. I thought up anything and everything I had to in order to forget the way her legs were sliding against mine and the effect I knew they were causing. I'm not sure how long it took, but eventually I had fallen asleep.

My own dreams were a disorganized mix of awkward school flashback nightmares and erotic dreams. It was a weird combination, leaving me in disarray. In any normal situation, it would have been confusing enough to wake up from, but when I finally woke this morning, with Gail still draped heavily across my body, it was even harder to settle.

Which is why I now find myself frozen in place, half way tangled in my sheets and trying desperately to simultaneously calm my nerves from the residual unease of the flashback and rid my mind of the lingering arousal from my damn near wet dream. Neither seem to prove to be an easy task this morning. In fact the only thing promising at the moment is the return of my power. The storm outside is still pounding down, but it seems to have stilled enough at some point to allow enough repairs to fix the power grid.

Gail stirs on top of me, bringing my focus back to just how inappropriate waking up to this will look. Desperately I try to slide out from under her, but her arm stops me. My head turns slightly, finding bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Morning."

I swallow heavily, trying to rid the dryness in my mouth. "Morning." The greeting barely croaks out.

"The light is on." She pulls her head up to look around but doesn't move any other part her body, leaving her limbs entangled with my own. "Power came back on?"

"Yeah. I don't know when. Was like this when I woke up."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Couple minutes. I don't think I'm fully conscious yet actually."

She chuckles deep in her throat. I feel a smile reach my lips and some of my anxiety falls away. She takes another moment to stare out the window, frowning at the still shitty weather.

I take her distraction as my in and ease my way out from under her, stretching myself out in the process.

"Coffee?" I ask.

"Sure. I'm going to grab a shower if you don't mind."

I nod in response and drag myself out of bed and down to the kitchen. The sound of the shower running pulls my thoughts towards her again for a moment but I quickly force them back towards the caffeine I promised.

She finds me downstairs 20 minutes later, coffee mug in hand, staring at my laptop with a grimace. I glance up from my work and nod towards the coffee pot on the counter. She makes herself a cup and joins me at the table, taking a moment to glance over my shoulder at the article.

"Ew Holly, that is disgusting." She states, continuing to read it nonetheless.

I shrug and continue typing. "Yeah, well, what's new?"

"I guess nothing. You always have been a weirdo."

"Maybe. But you like it."

"Maybe." She takes a seat across from me and props her feet up on another chair. "So, gross bodies aside, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, as long as there aren't any sudden homicides, I plan on working from home today. You?"

She contemplates her answer as I try to decide what I want to hear from her. I really do have a lot to get done, but I wouldn't exactly be opposed to her company.

"Nothing really, at least for the next two hours. I have a later shift today."

"Oh, well you are welcome to hang here until then if you want…"

She sets her empty mug down on the table as she gets up. "You look pretty busy. I don't want to distract you. Besides, my uniform from yesterday isn't exactly wearable as is, so I really should head home."

"Right. Yeah. Well, be safe out there." I spit out, sounding more invested than I intended. The look on her face confirms my suspicions on that as well. Great. She nods back at me and deposits her cup in the sink before trudging back upstairs to grab her things. I busy myself making another cup of coffee while she is upstairs. I can't help but mentally chastise myself for how unnervingly weird I've acted all morning, and Gail has to have noticed by now.

The sounds of her footsteps signal her return. "Alright, I'm heading out. See you later?" She asks, toying with the bag of wet clothes from yesterday. Suddenly her strong façade is gone and the same almost shy Gail is standing by my front door. Is she asking for permission to stay again tonight? There is no way. She is probably just trying not to make my awkwardness exponential. Surely. I think.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too." And with that she is back out into the storm, leaving me to my work and more pressingly my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun has just gone down and I've barely managed four or five hours of work at this point. I haven't so much as received a phone call or text from Gail since she left for work earlier. I know I should take this as a good sign. Surely Gail is doing better today and able to handle tonight by herself. I should be okay with that. Right? But for whatever reason I find that in fact it is not as comforting a thought as I should take it, seeing as Gail is my friend, and only that. Friends should be glad that the other is able to fully function without them. I should be glad. Why do I not feel glad?

My phone buzzes quickly followed two dings signaling a text. With my thoughts already on Gail, I'm honestly surprised to find it is not her. Instead it just an automated message signaling my auto-payment went through for a bill. Frustrated, I push the phone into my back pocket and sigh heavily, because it is not Gail, and I am not glad. No. I am actually far from it. Three nights in a row is a lot to ask, but somehow I had convinced myself that she would return tonight. That she would still need a friend. Honestly, I just wanted her to need me. Maybe in truth it is that I am starting to need her.

A second round of buzzing and dings sound from my pocket and I slide the phone back out. I can feel my heartbeat quicken when her name flashes across the lock screen. I quickly type out the passcode and pull open her message.

**GAIL: **_Pizza or Thai?_

Instantly a smile forms on my lips as I type back my reply: _Thai. Always Thai._

**GAIL: **_K. Be there in ten. Dibs on the whole couch._

I shake my head at her antics and try to keep the massive grin on my face from spreading any wider. I do a quick survey of the downstairs to make sure it is still in decent shape before going back upstairs to put my laptop away. The sight of the messy sheets on the bed stops me. I can almost see our bodies lying tangled together in sleepy surrender. I can suddenly smell her hair again and feel her smooth skin against mine. A flush of heat starts to spread down my body, threating to bring back even more memories from my dreams last night.

In a desperate attempt to keep my head clear, I toss the laptop blindly on top of the bed and leave the room. Halfway down the stairs I can hear Gail dumping her stuff on my kitchen counter.

I stand still slightly out of her sight and let myself take in the view as she takes a casual glance around looking for me. "Holly, get your ass down here. I'm fucking starving!"

"Calm yourself woman. I'm right here." I offer as I finish my descent, stopping a few feet from her. She is still pulling cartons of food from the bag, and placing them next to the two six packs of beer she must have carried in with her. I slip around her and grab two bottles. She glances up to smile at me briefly before pulling a pair of chopsticks from the bottom of the bag and pointing at the couch.

I add my own carton of chicken curry to the bottles of beer in my arms and follow her to the couch.

"I called dibs Stewart, find your own." She says through half a mouthful of noodles.

"Uh, I did, and you are taking up the whole thing. In case you forgot, that couch is mine."

She glares up at me unmoving. "I brought you food. And beer, Holly. Food and beer."

"You did, thanks by the way. Now scoot."

Her scowl intensifies as she adds another heap of noodles to her still somewhat full mouth. "No."

"Yes."

"NO."

I stare back at her, trying to find any sign that she might actually give in. Nothing. "Fine Peck. You chose your own fate."

I place my armful of food and drinks down onto the coffee table before scooting the whole table closer and sitting right on top of Gail's stomach. She squirms underneath me, hands pinned and unable to stuff her face further.

"Get off Holly. You weigh a ton and I can't eat like this."

"I'll get off if you move."

"I can't move unless you move."

"But you will make room though?"

"Yes. Now get up, my arms are about to fall off."

I stand back up, unpinning her from the couch. True to her word she sits up and scoots over just enough for me to squeeze in between her and the end of the couch. And I mean actually squeeze.

"Just keep your cooties over there." She says, this time with a hint of a smile. I could almost think that she wanted this to play out this way. We are pressed shoulder to shoulder, completely against one another after all. She could easily scoot over and put some distance between us but instead she keeps glued right next to me.

First, cuddling two nights in a row and now this? Maybe she isn't too opposed to my cooties at all. I can't seem to help myself as the thought pops into my head. "You like my cooties though."

Her chopsticks pause halfway to her mouth. She seems to be thinking it through even. I'm not sure but I would almost bet money that a smile starts to form on her lips for a split second before she rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah, ok. Whatever you say Hols." And just like that she is back to stuffing her face with Thai food.

After dinner I excuse myself to go shower and leave her downstairs to flip through channels. She is still stretched out across the couch, resuming her earlier monopoly on it. At least she seems comfortable enough here. No residual awkwardness from the past few nights. I wonder to myself if she plans on staying again or if this was just a dinner date. Whoa. This was not a date. No. Not. A. Date.

I shake my head as I start up the stairs, chastising myself for even entertaining that thought. I reach my bedroom and strip quickly, as I try to avoid eye contact with the bed, grab a clean towel and head into the bathroom. Once the door is closed behind me, the noise of the TV downstairs is muted. I just need the silence for a bit, or as close to it as I can have right now. I start the shower and wait for the water to get warm before climbing in.

I take my time, washing and rewashing and just standing under the spray. Thoughts of Gail swill through my mind on repeat. Memories from hanging out, memories from work, and of course from the past two nights. And from last night's dream. I can't believe I dreamt that. A fantasy really. The way Gail's lips had felt on my skin, the way she touched me, the sounds I had made. The sounds she had made. My eyes open suddenly as I realize my hand has fallen and started to tease myself at the thought. There is no way I can go back out and face her if I continue this. Before I can give in to temptation I turn the knob to cold and try to reel myself back in.

When I step from the shower all I hear is silence. Gail must have called it a night and left, or if she is staying, retreated to one of the bedrooms. I quickly wring out my hair and dry it off a bit before wrapping the towel around my body and heading to my bedroom. The door is still cracked open just barely and I can see a shadow moving in the room. Slowly, I push the door open to find Gail climbing into my bed. Again.

She smiles silently at me, looking almost sheepish as she settles into the covers. I give her a smile back and step into the closet to change. I'm not sure why but I can't help myself as I throw on a pair of black lace panties. I grab an oversized t-shirt and toss it over my bare breasts and briefly consider pajama pants before I decide against it. Surely Gail won't care. I shake my nerves loose and walk back into the room as I towel my hair dry further.


	6. Chapter 6

_**What can I say...I'm a bit addicted to writing this it seems. Oh well, I'm sure no one minds that.**_

* * *

Gail looks up from her phone for just a second before looking back at it. It takes her a moment, but her bright blue eyes find me again, her mind catching up to just how little I intended to wear to bed. I can't tell exactly how she is reacting. Is she uncomfortable, or upset, or just a bit surprised? Is this too far even for our friendship? I try to swallow my nerves as I watch her eyes take it in. Slowly she sits up and gets out of the bed, heading towards the bedroom door.

Shit. I took this too far. I freaked her out and now she is going to go sleep in the guest room, or maybe even leave. But when she reaches the door she doesn't walk out. Instead she simply closes the door and turns back to climb into bed. I let out a breath quietly in relief and hang the towel on the hook behind my door. Cautiously I climb in next to her and shut off the lamp on the night stand.

I can see her setting an alarm on her phone out of the corner of my eyes. Finally she sets the phone down on the opposite night stand and rolls over to face me. We both stay lying in place, face to face for what feels like forever. Slowly she reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. Her hand stays lingering on the side of my face, the tips of her fingers barely moving against my skin. Her touch is overwhelming. My eyes close as I focus on her movements. Even between the warmth of the bed and the heat radiating off her body, it is not enough to stop the wave of cold chills. I can feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Does she know what this is doing to me?

Unable to stand it any longer I grasp her hand in my own and roll over, pulling her arm with me. She curls up behind me, drawing me further back into her body. She slips her hand back out of mine and I can feel her shift behind me, closing the distance until every part of our bodies are flush. I feel her move my still damp hair out of her way before she settles still behind me, her hot breath sending a fresh wave of cold chills down my spine.

Suddenly it is too hard to just lay still. Every fiber of my being wants to reach back for her and pull her on top of me. My skin tingles at the mere thought of her weight on me. I push one hand up under my head to still it as the other plays with the sheets in need of a distraction. Just when I feel like I can't contain myself any longer, her free hand settles on my side, sliding gently up and back down lightly. I'm sure it is meant to be soothing and comforting but it is doing everything but that. My body feels like it is on fire. Her fingers graze back up against the fabric, stopping just before my breast and trail back down, stopping just before they meet the hem of the shirt over and over. I try my best to talk myself down internally, and it almost works. I can almost focus on sleep. And then she does something. Her fingers start their trip back up, but this time they don't stop in their usual place, they continue, just barely tiptoeing up and past, gently sliding up against the side of my breast, and just as if it didn't happen, they start back down. I can feel my breath hitch. Surely she hadn't intended to go that far. But then it happens again. And the next time.

The heat burning through my veins threatens to bake me from the inside out. I can feel the fabric of the shirt against my hardened nipples. I can feel the start of wetness between my legs. I have to get her to stop. I can't let her unknowingly tease me like this. I'm determined to speak up but I can't find my voice. And then her ever so delicate fingers trail back up again and move down, further down. The tips of her fingers slip off the hem of the shirt and fall against bare skin and then down across lace, pausing momentarily just on it. My heart is beating so loud I am sure she can hear it. Either she doesn't notice, or doesn't care, because she just continues, taking a moment to slide across my hip bone before trailing up towards my ribs again, this time under my shirt. My skin erupts in goose bumps at the feel of her fingers working across it's bareness.

"You're giving me cold chills." The words fall from my lips uncontrollably, my voice a whisper.

For a second there is nothing in return. And then she whispers back, and I can feel it against the shell of my ear as much as I can hear it. "I know. I can feel."

Holy shit. Did she really just say that?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to torture you." Her hand stops and withdraws from the shirt. "Didn't realize you were ticklish."

I want to tell her I'm not. That my goose bumps aren't from that. But I can't say that. I can't admit to her that the reason I'm feeling tortured is because my body craves hers. I can't tell her that since I dreamt of her on top of me; it's all I have thought about. I can't tell her how I forced myself to take a cold shower to stop from fantasizing about her. So I don't say a word. Instead I reach back for her hand and drape it around me again. I can feel her hand shifting slightly and for a minute I think she is going to explore again, but she doesn't. Instead she just gets herself more comfortable and settles in to sleep.

And so for a third night in a row, I lay wide awake, trying to keep myself in check. And only after at least an hour of overanalyzing everything does sleep finally find me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys are completely awesome! I can't thank you enough for the ridiculous amount of support. Special shoutout to my buddy brasskeys for pimping me out to tumblr! **_

* * *

I wake to the sound of Gail's alarm completely exhausted. I feel like I have barely slept at all. I groan as I shift my pillow over my head and wait for Gail to silence her phone. It takes her a moment, but she finally wakes enough to disentangle herself from me and turn the damn thing off and get out of bed.

With her alarm off I quickly fall back to sleep. When I wake again the bed is cold and Gail is gone. I can't help the slight disappointment I have waking up alone. Obviously I knew she would leave once she got ready for work, but my irrational mind doesn't care. Waking up to an empty bed pales in comparison to waking up to Gail's bright blue eyes.

I force myself from my bed and get dressed. Maybe if I am lucky I'll run into her at work. With the little bit of hope I have mustered up, I get myself ready and head out.

Things at work though, aren't looking up. At least not in the respect of seeing Gail anytime soon. One day out of the office and I have a mass of case files waiting and emails to return. After signing off on an earlier autopsy I decide to settle in for what I am sure will be a long day.

It is almost 3pm when I finally allow myself a reprieve to get some food. By now Gail will be almost done with her shift, so meeting for lunch is out of the question. With work no longer distracting me, I settle in to lunch left alone with only my thoughts as company. The break room is completely empty, given the time, so the silence only fuels my thoughts.

Instantly, my mind wanders to Gail. I try to remember last night and how late it was when I finally fell asleep, or early this morning when Gail got out of bed. I try desperately to search for a sign. To find anything to hint at what was happening between us. I had thoroughly convinced myself that what we shared was merely a rather intimate friendship. But after last night, I can't be too certain. I've been close with friends before, and especially in my youth there had been a lack of social barriers when it came to cuddling with friends. I can remember being a teenager and watching cheesy movies with other girls while we were snuggled up in warm blankets, or spooning each other in our sleep. It was always innocent, never intended to be more than platonic. But as I got older, and especially once I had come to understand my sexuality those instances had faded until shortly after college when they fell away altogether.

In fact, the only time I had shared that much intimacy with someone since, was with girlfriends. There must be some unspoken agreement that at a certain age, it is no longer acceptable to be that close physically with friends. And even on the occasions in my younger years where my friends and I had been comfortable with it, never had it been quite like last night. Not once had I had a friend touch me in such a way. There had been comforting sure, but the way Gail's fingers grazed my body, and given the state of my moderate undress, I can't help but think that a line was crossed. Surely Gail had to be aware of that. There is no way what happened last night is a normal occurrence for her. Especially her. The woman who is uncomfortable with even a hug in some situations. So why had she let herself into my space so much lately? Why had we found each other completely inseparable the moment we were in bed together? Why did she touch me like that last night, for as long as she did, in the places she had, under my shirt even? Surely that wasn't something common between friends.

The scrapping of a chair against the floor pulled me from my thoughts. At some point in my deep internal debate, a guy had come in and sat down with a cup of coffee. I watched as he stood from the table and push the chair back into place. Checking the time I realized I needed to get back to work myself. I quickly finished my small lunch and cleaned up before heading back to work.

The rest of my day rushed by. When I finally packed up to head home a single voicemail waited for me on my phone. It was from Gail. She had called twice, once about an hour ago, and then again only ten or so minutes back. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the message.

_"Hey. It's me. Uh…so I was thinking with it being Friday maybe you want to hang out or something. It's been a long week and I just need to de-stress. Text me if you want to grab drinks. Bye."_

I listened to it again and tried to place the tone of her voice. She sounded hopeful, yet a bit apprehensive too. Maybe she was only offering out of pity? Or she was just nervous after everything lately? I couldn't seem to decide on that or if I should accept her invitation for drinks. I partially felt that it would be best to decline. To give us some space. A chance to reel in my feelings for her, a get some clarity. A chance for her to figure this whole thing out and make a decision. That is, assuming she had anything to figure out. For all I knew she had feelings for me after all and was self-aware, or even that there was nothing to figure out, and Gail was just the type of person that put in intimate situations, got oddly comfortable and touchy feely.

"Fuck it." I said to myself as I dialed her number.

She picked up after three rings. I could hear loud music in the background and people shouting. Apparently she was already at some bar.

_"Hey!" _She shouts into the phone.

"Hey. So…bar?"

_"Yeah. Meet me at the Penny? I'll buy you a drink."_

"Well, with an offer like that I can't refuse."

I can hear her chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Obviously not. Not hurry up and get your ass over here woman." _And just like that she hangs up.

* * *

I find Gail at the bar, scooping up an armful of drinks.

"I hope those aren't all for you." I tease.

"And if they were?"

"As a doctor I would recommend against it unless you want me to drag you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped later."

She shrugs nonchalantly at me and walks off towards a crowded table. A mostly familiar group of faces greet me as they collect their drinks from Gail.

"Hey Holly. Didn't know you were coming tonight. Pull up a chair." Chris suggests.

I glance around seeing no available chairs. Gail seems to have noticed the same predicament. She takes one look in Chloe's direction and pushes her towards Dov, not so subtly suggesting she vacate the seat in favor of Dov's lap. She gets a halfhearted scowl from Chloe, who after only a short pause, does exactly as Gail asks, freeing up the closest chair to the blonde.

I take a seat and scoot in towards the table, taking the offered drink from Gail. The group falls quickly back into a conversation seemingly paused at Gail's exit for the bar. I take a moment to just sit back and take in their dynamic. Gail is being her usual snarky biting self and I can't help but wonder if her friends have ever seen the side of her that I have seen almost nightly. On cue she pulls her focus back towards me for a brief moment, just a simple smile my way before she turns back to the rest of the table, her famous Peck scowl back in place.

The night carries on with drinks and weird trivia factoids from Dov's end. Somewhere after midnight, a rather buzzed Gail decides that we need to leave. Without so much as a word to the others, she stops mid conversation and stands from her seat, pulling me up with her. I shoot her a quizzical glace to which I only receive a "let's get out of here."

Her chosen words aren't without effect on me. Instantly my mind finds itself wrapped up half dressed in bed with her hands running across my skin. The alcohol I've consumed throughout the night isn't helping to control my thoughts or impulses it seems. Without thought to my actions I grasp her by the wrist and drag her from the bar, completely intending to find out what her lips feel like on mine. The moment we are outside in the crisp air, my one tract mind slows itself and suddenly I'm left slightly directionless. Suddenly I catch up to myself and realize how close I had actually come to sprinting across a line in the sand and pulling Gail with me.

I blindly follow Gail's lead through the parking lot, trying to talk myself out of the slight panic that fell over me at my earlier slip, until she stops in front of my car.

"You okay to drive Holly?"

I want to say yes so we can get out of here. Go back to my place, or hers. But I know better than that. "I don't think so. I'm assuming you aren't either…"

"Definitely not." She says scanning the lot. Her eyes lock on something a few cars down and suddenly her hand is wrapped around mine, dragging me towards her new discovery.

"Oliver! Hey, can you take us somewhere?"

I barely recognize the guy she is talking to. I've seen him around work a few times, and I've heard Gail talk about him on countless occasions, but I'm less familiar with him than the others in the bar.

He turns and greets us with a smile, bag of bar takeout in his hand. "Well if it isn't Peck and Dr. Stewart right?"

"Yes Ollie, this is Holly."

"Hi." I wave awkwardly.

He smiles again and nods at us to get in. Gail slides into the passenger seat and I into the back. He hands Gail his bag of food after a rather serious threat to her not to eat it. She pouts a bit but takes the bag regardless.

A few minutes later we find ourselves in front of Gail's apartment. I follow Gail from the car, inside and through the living room and finally to her room, making sure to close the door behind myself.


End file.
